Degrassi's a Boarding School!
by MissJayNelly55
Summary: What do you think would happen if degrassi wasn't a community high school? what if it was more like a college? See what happens in this story between Eli and a new girl named Candie Martinez. Clare exist, but she's with KC. Jenna doesn't exist.
1. Characters!

**Characters!**

**If you want to know exactly what the OC's look like go look up the name next to their name.**

**Martinez Family**

**Name:**** Candie Elizabeth Martinez (Brookelle Bones)**

**Age:**** 16**

**Eye and Hair Color:**** Blue eyes and black hair that goes down to her waist**

**Height:**** 4'11"**

**Hobbies:**** Dancing, singing, taekwondo, karate, writing songs, and playing the guitar, drums, piano, and bass guitar. **

**Family:**** 4 brothers, and a twin sister.**

**Name: ****Mandie Isabelle Martinez (Brookelle Bones)**

**Age:**** 16**

**Eye and Hair Color: ****Green eyes and Black hair that goes down to her waist.**

**Height:**** 4'11"**

**Hobbies:**** Dancing, Singing, taekwondo, karate, helps Candie with the songs, and plays the guitar.**

**Family:**** 4 brothers, and a twin sister.**

**Name:**** Nicholas (Nick) James Martinez ( Matt Dallas)**

**Age:**** 26**

**Eye and Hair Color:**** Green eyes and longish Dark Brown hair.**

**Height:**** 5'10"**

**Hobbies:**** Xbox, and hanging out with friends and family.**

**Family:**** 3 brothers and 2 sisters.**

**Name:**** Jacob Adam Martinez (David Boreanaz)**

**Age: ****23**

**Eye and Hair Color: ****Blue eyes, and short Black hair**

**Height:**** 5'8"**

**Hobbies:**** Xbox, Wii, and chilling with friends and family.**

**Family:**** 2 brothers, a twin brother, and 2 sisters.**

**Name:**** Johnathan (John) Paul Martinez (David Boreanaz)**

**Age:**** 23**

**Eye and Hair Color: ****Blue-Green eyes and short Brown hair.**

**Height:**** Same as Jacob**

**Hobbies: ****Same as Jacob**

**Family: ****Same as Jacob**

**Name: ****Dylan (Dill) Michael Martinez (David Henry)**

**Age:**** 20**

**Eye and Hair Color:**** Blue-Green eyes and long Brown hair**

**Height:**** 5'6"**

**Hobbies:**** Same as Nick**

**Family:**** Same as Nick**

**Other Characters you should already know.**

**Name:**** Elijah (Eli) James Goldsworthy**

**Age:**** 16**

**Name:**** Andrew (Drew) Paul Torres**

**Age:**** 16**

**Name:**** Adam Michael Torres**

**Age:**** 16**

**Name:**** Clare Anne Edwards**

**Age:**** 16**

**Name:**** KC Guthrie**

**Age:**** 16**

**Name:**** Alliah (Alli) Marie Bhandari**

**Age:**** 16**

**Name:**** Sav Michael Bhandari**

**Age:**** 18**


	2. Chapter 1

**Candie's P.O.V.**

**My name's Candie. I have 4 brothers and a sister. I'm a twin. My twin's name is Mandie. My brothers told me that the best high school that's around is Degrassi. It's a boarding school. And they're supposed to have some great classes. I start on Monday and today is Sunday. We are goin to leave today that way we can settle in and find our classes.**

"**You guys have 10 minutes to have your asses in the car and everything in the car or else!" my brother Nick yelled.**

"**Okay!" I yelled bringing a few suitcases to the hall. And then I grabbed my purse and my laptop bag and yelled down the hall, "Some help would be nice!"**

**Nick and Dylan came to help me and Jacob and John went help Mandie.**

"**That's it right?" Nick asked me grabbing 2 of my suitcases and Dylan had the other 2.**

"**Yepp," I said, and walked down the stairs behind them, and they put my stuff in my car and Jacob and John put Mandie's in her car. We both have Mustang convertibles, but I have a black on with baby blue stripes. And she has a black one with yellow stripes. And they all went in one car because they didn't want to have extra cars in the lot.**

**We pulled into the lot and all I could say was, "Wow." It's fucking huge. We got out the cars and the boys helped us with our luggage again. I felt like I wasn't going to high school, but college. I can't wait to see what my classes will be! I was so excited! They had some people that were walking by us and we asked where the office was.**

"**It's passed that building and take a right into the building next to it and it will have a sign by it," this girl said.**

"**Thanks." I said, and we went in the direction she told us to go. **

**Nick knocked on the door, and we heard a faint "Come in." So we all walked in.**

"**Ahh you must be.." she looked at her paper, "Candie and Mandie. The new twins in the Couple's Dorm."**

"**The what dorm?" me and Mandie asked at the same time.**

"**The Couple's Dorm. I'll take you there, and you can get situated. Orientation will be in an hour," she looked at us smiling. Then she walked around her desk and went to the door, "This way."**

**We followed, "You're schedules are in your rooms so you can look at them while you're unpacking."**

**Once we arrived at the Couple's Dorm we were looked at weird. I thought about it for 2 seconds, then forgot about it because me and Mandie were used to being looked at weird. Only because of the way we dress and our makeup and our hair. We were wearing the same outfit but in different colors. I was wearing light blue jean shorts, a white long sleeve shirt with black and baby blue nautical stars, black and white converse boots, a black, baby blue, and white DC hat, and had thick black eyeliner, with black eye shadow, and both our hair was down. Mandie had pink converse boots, black and yellow nautical stars, and black, yellow, and pink FOX hat. So we're not only used to people starring at us because we look emo, but because we're twins.**

**The lady showed us our dorms. We had really big rooms. They had 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and 2 bedrooms. We had a door in the 'living room' that connected to Mandie's room. I noticed the closet had 2 sides to it. One to the right and one to the left. It had 2 dressers and 2 sets of shelves. I kinda wondered about it but brushed it off, and started putting my clothes on the right side.**

**Then Nick said, "Wow these rooms are big," and he sounded weird about it.**

"**Yeah, sure, but it's really nice," I said, and finished putting my clothes in the dresser, and my shoes on the shelves and my really nice clothes on hangers.**

"**Here," Jacob said giving me a brand new school bag. It was my favorite colors. Black, baby blue and white, and it was DC! **

"**Thank you!" I said giving him a big hug.**

"**Open it," he said, so I did. In it was a brand new binder for my songs! I thought about it, and I thought that I could type up my songs and print them out and put them in sheet protectors in the binder.**

"**Thank you so much!" I said. Mandie got a school bag just like mine but in her favorite colors, pink, black, and yellow, and it was FOX.**

**When I went to put my bag in my closet, I decided to see what was with the other side of the closet. I opened the drawers and there's a boys clothes in it. **_**What? Okay then?**_** I thought and walked to the living room again. **

"**Hey guys? It's almost 9. Time to go to orientation," Nick said.**

"**Kay," me and Mandie said. I looked around the room. I'll put my posters up later. The guys started walking out the door and I asked Mandie, "Did you notice guy clothes in your closet?" she nodded. How weird.**

**We went down stairs into the 'Family room' and the lady from before was standing in the middle of the room.**

"**Is everyone here?" she asked looking at her clip board, "Mandie Martinez?"**

"**Here," Mandie said.**

"**Candie Martinez?" she asked.**

"**Here," I said.**

"**Alliah Bhandari?" she asked.**

"**Here," said a nice girl that looked like she was from India. **

"**Clare Edwards?" she asked.**

"**Here," said a girl that had short, auburn, curly hair.**

"**Adam Torres?" she asked next.**

"**Here," said a guy that looked a lot like a girl.**

"**Kevin Guthrie?"**

"**Call me KC please," said a tall boy that had Justin Bieber hair.**

"**Andrew Torres?" **

"**Drew please," said a guy that looked a lot like Taylor Launtner.**

"**And Elijah Goldsworthy?"**

"**Here, and I prefer Eli," said a tall boy with amazing green eyes and looked a lot like me. Except he's a guy.**

"**Good. My name is Lily, and I'm your head mistress. You will all be paired with the person your parents chose for you before you came here today, and you will be married to them," she looked around, the only people that were shocked were me, Mandie, and the boy, Elijah, "You will all have a baby simulator. The company we get the simulators from told us this year they wanted to get your pictures and make them look like you. 2 pairs will have a set of twins. Next year, you will give up your simulators and have the real thing. Kids from the orphanage have agreed to do it, and they have 2 sets of twins so that's why 2 pairs of you will have the twins. You will also take care of those kids until you graduate," she looked around again, "Now the partners," she said looking at her clip board, "Alliah Bhandari and Adam Torres. Clare Edwards and KC Guthrie. Mandie Martinez and Drew Torres. And finally, Candie Martinez and Eli Goldsworthy." I looked at the dark and mysterious guy, and he looked at me. He had this smirk on his face. **_**That's who the guys clothes are for, I guess.**_

"**Now get up to your rooms to make sure everything is ready for your children. They'll be here in about half an hour," she said. And we dispersed. I took one look at my brothers and they put their heads down and walked back up the stairs to our rooms. A woman followed the same way. I looked at Mandie, and we were about to walk up the stairs when 2 guys approached us, "Hey, I'm Eli, and this is Drew," the dark one said. **

"**I'm Candie, and this is Mandie," I said.**

"**Well then, hello my wife," Eli said.**

"**Hi," I said, "Well we gotta go yell at our brothers, so…"**

"**Well, I believe that was your brothers my mom was following. I was gonna yell at her too," Eli told me.**

"**Okay," I said and we all walked up to our room. **

**My brothers were standing around, and when they heard us walk in, they turned around. One look from me and they all sat down. As well as Eli's mom.**

"**Why the fuck did you do this?" I yelled at my brothers.**

"**You are too depressed. You haven't dated in over a year, so we thought you needed a little push," Nick said looking at me.**

"**Nicholas James Martinez! You had no god damn right to do this! I will get a fucking boyfriend when I am fucking ready! You are one stupid mother fucking brother! Did you even think? He probably has a damn girlfriend! And if he does, what the fuck were you going to do about that? Huh?" I yelled at him.**

"**We asked a bunch of questions Cee. That was one of them. His mom said that he does, but they're having a lot of problems and other stuff. We found that he was just your type and everything," Dylan said.**

"**This is just great," I said.**

"**Really?" Jacob said.**

"**No! It's fucking ridiculous!" I yelled, "How do you think I feel? I'm 'married' to a guy with a girlfriend! And I'm 'married' to him for the rest of high school!" I yelled even louder, putting air quotes around married.**

"**We're really sorry, Cee. But it's too late, we can't change it, and besides, please don't get more mad, but we were just looking out for you. Being as depressed as you are isn't healthy. I mean the doctors had to put you on antidepressants. Please, just do it for us," John said.**

"**Ughhhh!" I screamed, and leaned against the door and slid to the floor putting my head in my hands.**

**Then Eli started on his mom, "Why did you do it? We heard their story, now it's your turn."**

"**No offence sweetie, but I don't like Julia. I was looking in all the dorms here and I found this one. I met it Candie's brothers and I felt like she was perfect for you," his mom said.**

"**And why the hell you don't like Julia?" Eli asked, very mad I might add. **_**God he's hot when he's mad. Wait did I just think that? What is wrong with my mind!**_

"**Eli, you know about all the things she does. She's not a good girl. She has way too many problems to deal with, and honestly, I just want her out of my house!" his mom said.**

"**Fine do what you want! If she finds out about this she'll either leave anyways or she'll cheat on me! All because of you!" he yelled at his mom.**

**I felt bad for him. I really did. I looked between my brothers and Eli's mom. I debated between myself for a little bit. Then I sighed, "Fine. I guess. Whatever, but you're sleeping on the floor," I said looking at Eli.**

"**Nope," I said looking at my phone, "It's been half an hour, we gotta go get our 'child' now." And we walked out the door. Just me, Eli, Mandie, and Drew. Our brothers and Eli's mom stayed in the room because they knew we didn't want them following us.**

"**Oh. There you are. Mandie, Drew, Eli, and Candie, you will have the twins," Lily said.**

_**Damn it**_**, I thought.**

"**Here Mandie, this one's a girl, and Drew, this one's a boy. Name them what you like," Lily said.**

"**Candie, this one's a boy, Eli, this one's a girl. Feel free to name them what you want, here are your birth certificates, fill them out and make a scrap book. Everything for all that is in the baby room. You can also paint the room if you like," she said giving all the pairs a certificate, "also these simulators are like a real baby. They need to be fed, burped, changed, but please don't put them I water. All the milk and everything is in your kitchen ice box. The bottles are in one of your cabinets, and everything is labeled in the ice box and car seats are in the baby room. You need to put up your cribs as soon as possible. Also you will have a babysitter for while you're in class, and the batteries will start dying on Saturday, so the first Saturday the babysitter will show you how and you will do it every Saturday after. Any questions?"**

"**Are there strollers for us to use anywhere?" I asked.**

"**Yes. They are in this closet down the hall. Any other questions?"**

**No one said anything. "Alright. Now go do whatever you need to do to get ready for school tomorrow."**

"**Oh. I have one more question," I said.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do we have supply lists?"**

"**Yes. They'll be on a table outside the door of the classroom."**

"**Thanks," I said and Mandie and Drew walked back to their room, while me and Eli stayed in the family room.**

**I looked at the little boy in my arms. He had my eyes, me and Eli's hair color, and a freckle above his lip on the right side, like me. I looked at the little girl in Eli's arms. She said his eyes, the same hair color, and a freckle above her left eyebrow.**

"**Eli?" I asked.**

"**Yeah?" he asked back.**

"**Do you have a freckle above your left eyebrow?"**

"**Huh?" he asked.**

"**Lift you bangs."**

**So he did and yepp. He had a freckle right there.**

"**Yepp. You do." I said.**

"**Okay? Wanna name them?"**

"**Sure," I said.**

"**Favorite girl name?"**

"**Ember Elizabeth." **

"**That's really pretty," he said looking at me, "I like it. Now for him?"**

"**I like Xavier."**

"**That's cute," he said, "What about a middle name?"**

"**What's your middle name?"**

"**Umm… Don't laugh okay… James." **

"**Xavier James. I like it."**

"**What's your middle name?"**

"**Ember's middle name."**

"**Your middle name is Elizabeth?" he asked with the smirk.**

**I looked at him, "Don't make me wipe that smirk of your face," I said and started for the stairs.**

"**Hmm… feisty," he said, "I like it."**

"**Shut up. Stop flirting with me. You have a girlfriend remember?"**

"**So? We'll be over soon, either she'll dump me, or I leave her."**

"**Okay then? Well, we need to go introduce Ember and Xavier to their aunts, uncle and grandparent."**

"**Fine," Eli said not wanting to go.**

**We walked up to the room, Mandie and Drew came up as soon as they got their simulators, also Mandie's mad that our brothers did the most stupidest thing ever, but she's happy because Drew's hot and looks like Taylor Launtner.**

"**Let me see!" Eli's mom, which her name is CeCe, yelled as soon as we walked in the room, Eli gave her Ember, "What's their names?"**

"**She's Ember Elizabeth, and he's Xavier James," he said pointing to me when he said Xavier's name.**

"**Awe! They have your last name or hers?" she asked. Eli looked at me, and I gave him a 'I'm 'married' to you, it's your last name idiot!' look.**

"**Mine," he said.**

"**Ember Elizabeth Goldsworthy and Xavier James Goldsworthy. Beautiful," she said.**

"**Thanks," I said. **_**Candie Elizabeth Martinez-Goldsworthy… hmm… Cute. **_**I thought.**_** Oh My God! What is my mind on!**_

**Nick held his arms out to me to take Xavier, and I gave him the baby.**

"**Mandie? What you guys named your 'kids'?" I asked.**

"**Ohh, Hope Isabelle, and Xander Paul," she said.**

"**That's cute," I said, then all 4 of the babies started crying.**

"**Get 2 bottles out of the ice box. Hurry!" I told Eli, and Mandie told Drew the same thing.**

**I took Xavier back, Eli took Ember back and handed me a bottle. After a few minutes of us feeding the kids, they closed their eyes. Sleeping I guess.**

**Eli took out the car seats, "Want to put them down?"**

"**Let's wait until they leave, they probably want to hold them," I said, and Dylan looked at me, he wanted Xavier. So I gave him the baby, and Eli's mom took Ember again. Jacob and John had Mandie's kids. And Nick was just watching us.**

"**Ohh! Look Eli! She has a freckle like you! And your eyes!" his mom was like freaking out.**

"**Mom! Chill out! They have batteries for heaven's sake! They were made to look like us," Eli told his mom.**

"**So? I want a picture! Here you take Amber, and you take Zavier back," his mom said.**

"**Her name is Ember, you know, with an E, and his name is Xavier, you know, with an X," I said.**

"**Whatever. Now get together," she commanded.**

**I faked a smile, and so did Eli. We were mad!**

"**Now, give the babies to their uncles and get together," she said. We did what she wanted, so she could leave, still fake smiling, we took the picture.**

"**I'll send this to you,Eli, and you can send it to whoever you want. I gotta run now. Bye I love you," she said, and with that, she left.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Candie's P.O.V**

**I looked around after CeCe left. I saw 2 schedules on a desk in the corner. They had me and Eli's names on them, so I checked it out.**

**Candie Elizabeth Martinez**

** Grade 10**

**Monday**

**Music—10:00am G1**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Hip Hop Dance—2:00pm Gym**

** Tuesday**

**Advanced Math—9:00am M8**

**Weightlifting—11:00am Gym**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Chemistry—2:00pm 107**

**Hip Hop Dance—4:00pm Gym**

** Wednesday**

**Song Writing—10:00am G1**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**History—2:00pm B5**

**Hip Hop Dance—4:00pm Gym**

** Thursday**

**Music—9:00am G1**

**Weightlifting—11:00am Gym**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Computer—2:00pm A5**

**Hip Hop Dance—4:00pm Gym**

** Friday**

**Song Writing—10:00am G1**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Hip Hop Dance—2:00pm Gym**

**Elijah James Goldsworthy**

**Grade 11**

** Monday**

**Music—10:00am G1**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Weightlifting—2:00pm Gym**

** Tuesday**

**Advanced Math—9:00am M8**

**Weight lifting—11:00am Gym**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Chemistry—2:00pm 107**

** Wednesday**

**History—10:00am B5**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Weightlifting—2:00pm Gym**

** Thursday**

**Music—9:00am G1**

**Weightlifting—11:00am Gym**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Computer—2:00pm A5**

** Friday**

**Weightlifting—10:00am Gym**

**Lunch—12:00pm Caf**

**Art—2:00pm C5**

"**What's that?" Eli asked looking over my shoulder.**

"**Our schedules, I guess, when they leave, we can go search the school and find our classes," I said.**

"**Sure," he said and went talk to my brothers. **

**I was still looking at how great my classes were when I felt my pocket vibrate. I got a text, 'Your brother gave me your number'- Eli.**

**I looked over to him and rolled my eyes. He smiled at me, and I saved the number.**

"**Well, baby sis, I guess we have to go. I love you baby girl," Nick said getting up to put Xavier in his car seat, and came give me a hug.**

"**I love you too Nick," I told him and Dylan came up to me next.**

"**Bye Big Cee. Be nice to people out here. Make new friends. I love you," he said and gave me a hug. Then nick and Dylan went to Mandie, and Jacob and John came over to me.**

"**I love you Kiddo," Jacob said giving me a tight squeeze.**

"**I love you too Jay," I said, and then he let go that way I can get a hug from John.**

"**Bye Hun, have a good time. I love you," John said.**

"**I'll try. I love you too," I said and John let go.**

**They waved as they were leaving.**

"**So, what classes you have?" Mandie asked.**

"**Monday through Friday I have Hip Hop Dance, Music on Monday and Thursday, Weightlifting on Tuesday and Thursday, Song Writing on Wednesday and Friday, Advanced Math and Chemistry on Tuesday, History on Wednesday, and Computer on Thursday," I said looking at my schedule, and handed Eli his.**

"**I have Hip Hop on Monday through Friday too, Music on Monday and Thursday, Weightlifting on Tuesday and Thursday, Art on Wednesday and Friday, History and Computer on Tuesday, Chemistry on Wednesday, and Advanced Math on Thursday," Mandie said.**

"**What times you have for Hip Hop?" I asked.**

"**Umm… Monday and Friday at 2 and Tuesday through Thursday at 4," She said.**

"**Me too!" I said.**

"**Hold up!" Drew said.**

"**What?" Mandie and I said at the same time.**

"**You dance?" Eli asked.**

"**Sure do," I said looking at Mandie, "One of our many passions."**

"**What are your other 'passions'?" Drew asked.**

"**Well, we both dance and sing, we can play musical instruments, we took karate and taekwondo until we were black belts in both, and I write songs," I said.**

"**Damn! That's a lot of passions," Drew said.**

"**What instruments do you play?" Eli asked.**

"**I play Acoustic and Electric Guitar," Mandie said.**

"**And I play Acoustic, Electric, and Bass guitar, piano and keyboard, and drums," I said.**

"**Damn! Where did you find the time to learn how to play?" Eli asked.**

"**I didn't really learn. I just picked it up and messed around, and it just came to me," I said.**

"**Wow," he said.**

"**Anyways… let's get the diaper bag together so we can go find our classes," I said. **

"**Okay," he said and we packed the diaper bag. I went to the kitchen and grabbed 4 bottles and filled them up, and went back to the room to put them in the bag. Then he grabbed 2 extra sets of clothes, and I changed Xavier into new clothes for today, and he changed Ember. I put the pacifiers in their mouths, while he grabbed the wipes and extra diapers.**

_**Hmm. I wonder if we have strollers…**_

"**Do we have Lily's number by the home phone?" I asked.**

"**I believe so. Why?" he asked.**

"**I want to see if we have strollers," I said walking to the phone in our bedroom. I found her number and saved it in my phone. Also our home number was next to it so I saved it as well. I pressed call next to Lily's number and let it ring.**

"**This is Lily. How may I help you?" she said.**

"**Hi Lily, this is Candie," I said.**

"**Hi Candie. Did you need help with something?" she asked.**

"**Actually, yes. I wanted to know if we have strollers around here?" I asked.**

"**Yes! They are in one of the hall closet down stairs," she said.**

"**Okay, and do we have like a supply lists of some sort?" I asked.**

"**Sure do. They are on the doors of all the classrooms in a sheet protector," she said, "Wanting to get everything done today?"**

"**Yepp, thanks," I said.**

"**No problem," she said and we hung up.**

"**Strollers are downstairs!" I yelled at Eli, and went to go knock on Mandie and Drew's door.**

"**We have strollers downstairs," I said.**

"**Nice. What about a supply list?" she asked.**

"**In a sheet protector on the doors of the classrooms," I said.**

"**Okay, let's go," she said walking back in the dorm, yelling at Drew.**

**I walked back in my dorm, and grabbed my wallet, my cigarettes & lighter, my phone, and Xavier. Eli already had Ember in his hands.**

"**Let's go Eli," I said. He was grabbing his wallet, and his phone off the nightstand in our room.**

"**Coming," he said, and walked into the living room, "Ready?"**

"**Yeah. Let's go," I said, and we walked downstairs to see Mandie and Drew already downstairs, fighting, and a bunch of the other couples with their own 'children' and things to get ready for the rest of the day.**

**I looked in a few closets not finding anything, then I saw a bigger closet, and looked inside, "Found the strollers," I called.**

**We grabbed 4 strollers, setting our kids in them, and putting necessities in the basket underneath, and walked outside.**

"**What buildings does everyone go to?" I asked, "I go to the Gym, G1, M8, A5, 107, and B5." **

"**I go to those too," Eli said, "And C5."**

"**I'm in the same ones as Candie," Mandie said.**

"**Same ones as Eli," Drew said.**

"**School maps on the back," I said, "We can see which classes we go to first, and so on."**

"**Okay," they said together.**

"**G1 is right here to our right," I said and on the paper it said to bring your main instrument that's not a drum set, piano, or xylophone. So we didn't take the paper because we didn't need it, and songwriting just said to bring a notebook or binder with paper.**

"**The Gym's right up here," Eli said, and we all walked to the gym, on the weightlifting paper it said, bring a few bottles of water and clothes you're not afraid to sweat in, and on the dance paper it said to wear clothes you can move in and be already stretched and ready to go. We didn't take these papers because that would be a waste of paper.**

"**Umm. 107 is right up this hallway and A5 is down that one," I said pointing down the halls, and we knew to take these papers because there're an actual class that needs supplies.**

"**C5 is in that building," Drew said pointing to the building right outside of the doors from A5. Drew and Eli picked up those because it had art supplies they needed.**

"**B5 is this way," Mandie said walking around the building we just came out of. And we picked up that paper because it was a real class too.**

"**And finally, the last class is M8, and it's this way," I said and we walked out of the building we were in and walked to the last building farthest right of the school, and we picked up that paper too. We started walking back to the dorm, and the babies started crying, all 4 of them.**

**I grabbed the diaper bag while Eli took Ember in his arms. I gave him a bottle and he said thanks, and then I grabbed another bottle and grabbed Xavier. I smiled when I looked around. We all had one child, trying our hardest to calm them down, and they all looked like they actually cared. I made eye contact with Mandie and we looked at each other like we were thinking the same thing. And we smiled at each other before the kids finally calmed down, and we decided to go get some lunch in the lunch room.**


End file.
